Mario
'Mario & Sonic Skateboard Tour 2 '''is the second skateboarding installment in the series. It is for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Unlike the previous installment, every character is standalone. All characters from the previous installment return, along with 6 new characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Toad * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Dry Bowser Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Vector * Amy * Blaze * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Shadow * Silver * Cream * Sticks * Espio * Jet Rookies * Laura * Aaron * Katie * Kaitlin * Savannah * Kristi * Trev * Chandler * Steven L. * Dustin * Jarrett * Maddy Y. * Austin * Sam S. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Shy Guy * Mouser * Birdo * Wart * Boo * Dry Bones * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Honey Queen * Honey Bee * Tail Goomba * Waddle Wing * Goombrat * Nabbit * Chargin' Chuck * Magikoopa * Hammer Bro. * Meowser * Poochy * Yarn Yoshi * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Egg Pawn * Animal Friends * Classic Metal Sonic * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Gamma * Eggman Nega * Chip * Wave * Storm Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Coin * Ring * Star * Speed Shoes * Barrier * Special Action * Lightning * Bomb * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Fire Flower * Boo * Feather Courses *Wart's Winding Way (World 1-1 from ''Super Mario Bros. 2) *Boo Boulevard (Ghost House from Super Mario World) *Circuit City (Mario Circuit from Super Mario Kart) *Shroom Suburbs (World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros.) *Honeyhive Highway (Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) *Block Land Blockade (World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land) *Acorn Alley (Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U) *Bowser Building (World Bowser from Super Mario 3D World) *Toad Harbor (Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8) *Woolly Way (Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World) *Mad Metropolis (Metropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Stardust Speedway (Stardust Speedway Bad Future from Sonic CD) *Carnival Chaos (Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Metal Harbor (Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2) *Power Plant (Power Plant from Sonic Heroes) *Surreal Sky (Altitude Limit from Sonic Rush) *Sand City (Sand Oasis from Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Dragon Road (Dragon Road from Sonic Unleashed) *Casino Street (Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1) *Metal City (Metal City from Sonic Free Riders) Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Volcano Valley from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World